Starting Over
by shelleyshelley
Summary: Stacy Keibler is having a hard time deciding whether or not to come back to her WWE family. She left the WWE to pursue her acting career. If she comes back to wrestling she has to deal with the demons she left behind. Before she left Randy Orton and her broke up. Will these two be able to reconnect? Will Stacy choose to come back to WWE?


Stacy POV

Being back here is so so real. It's insane how big this stadium is. Dallas Cowboy stadium hold 100,000 people. Even though the arena is empty right now, but it's still an amazing site.

Walking back stage couldn't help, but see all the familiar faces.

"Stacy how are you? It's been so long."

"JR I've been great. It's amazing being here!" I said giving JR a hug.

"I hope you come back. I know the fans will love it." JR insisted.

"Ohh I don't know. I'm just a fan tonight." I replied wanting to change the subject.

"Well it's great seeing you Stacy. Have fun tonight."

I give JR one more hug and he walks off to get ready for Wrestlemania tonight. Couldn't help, but think will I ever have a chance to perform on this stage again. I know my girls Nikki and Brie keep telling me to come back. They are the ones that convinced me to come here in the first place.

I walk towards the women's locker room. I open the door and is greeted by screams from the Bella Twins!

"Stacy! Your here!" Nikki

"So happy we convinced you to come" Brie said coming up to me and giving me a hug.

"I came to see you guys kick some ass! And excited for Brie's wedding! We still need to discuss your bachelorette party." I said pointing at Nikki.

"We can discuss that later. You need to go talk to Steph and see about coming back." Brie insisting.

Here we go again. I knew this was a trap coming here. I just think I need some time to think this through. I haven't been back in 2 years. I have so many concerns about WWE and unfinished business.

I sigh."Look I love you guys, but give me sometime."

"But..."

Before Nikki can continue I just chose to ignore and change the subject.

"Anyways super excited for you guys. I'll be cheering you guys on in stands. I love you guys. Good luck."

"Thank you. I really am happy your here." Brie said with a smile.

"Love you." Nikki said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

With that I walk out the door and head towards my seat in the arena.

I just need to get thru tonight. Oh god please don't let anything go wrong. Just want to have a fun time tonight.

Brie POV

"So that went terrible. Nikki we need to find a way to convince her to come back. Like ASAP!" Brie demanded.

"She's ridiculous! She drowns herself with so much work to forget all the bad stuff. Like just admit your not happy in LA and come back." Nikki not holding back.

"Poor thing is miserable. Thank god we didn't mention Randy's name or else it would have gone worst." I look at my sister and nod in agreement.

Knowing the history that Randy and Stacy I don't even want to get started with that.

"Well if she's not gonna talk to Steph I'm gonna have Steph talk to her." Nikki smiles and pulls out her phone dailing Stephanie McMahon's number.

"Good job Nikki." I put my hand up and high five my sister.

This plan better work. One step closer to getting our friend back to the WWE.

Randy POV

"Hey you ready for tonight?" I asked puting on my knee pads.

"Of course. I'm ready to win that WWE championship." John replied.

I put my shirt on and get down and start doing some stretches. My match tonight is against Christian and I want that World Heavyweight Championship.

"Btw Nikki said Stacy is here tonight."

I completely pause not really knowing what to say. Why does the sound of her name bother me.

"Oh yeah." I say acting as if I don't really care.

John turns and looks at me. "Oh please." He smiles and laugh. "Don't pretend it doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't. She and I are old news. I'm Randy Orton I don't need Stacy Keibler." I answered back.

John shaking his head.

"You keep pretending it doesn't bother you. Just remember you can ly to me, but don't ly to yourself."

And with that John walks out the locker room.

I get up a take a seat on the folding chair. Couldn't help but think of that night. The last night we were together.

********Flashback 2 years ago*******

"Randy wait." Stacy screamed running out the restaurant.

"So you decided to quit and not tell me." I yelled.

"Randy its not a for sure thing. Its not my fault the media found out and put all those stories out there." Stacy tried explaining.

"Not a for sure thing? How could you not tell me this! How do u not discuss this with your boyfriend of 3 years!"

I shake my head. I'm completely losing it at this point. I can feel my heart rate going up.

Stacy sighs. "I got a movie role in Los Angeles and Jason thinks I should take it."

"Once again your stupid ass manager Jason giving you bad advice. I honestly don't know what to...

I lose my words. I just look at her. She has tears running down her face. Her makeup running and eyes red.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how to tell you. I..I...it's hard...*sniff..

She's full on crying at this point. I close the distant and hug her closely.

"Shhhhh. I love you." I continue saying this several times hoping she stops crying."

She slowly pulls away and looks up at me.

"I love you, but I want this. It's a opportunity of a lifetime time. I can't give this up." Stacy said looking into my eyes.

My head is spinning. Do I keep her here against her will or do I let her do what she wants. Damn why is this happening! And why tonight!

"I'll let you go." I uttered

"Wait what?" Stacy asked. Sounding completely confused.

"I'll let you go. I hope this is what you want." I reply sounding defeated. I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"What do u mean let me go?" Stacy asked again.

"You leave WWE, you leave me."

I can't even describe Stacy face. Her face looks completely blank. Why did I just say that.

"How can you be so ridiculous! It's 2 different things." Stacy yelled.

"I see you everyday in WWE. If you quit and move what's gonna happen? Are you gonna fly and see me at least twice a week? I'm on the rode 300 days a year and the movie sets are 14 to 15 hour days. How can we make it work? I yell back.

"Why can't we try! I want... to be with you. I love you... and there's... no one I'd rather be with then..."

She continues crying and my eyes are filled with tears at this point. I don't make an effort to get closer because If I get any closer I won't let her go. I hate myself right now.

Stacy wipes her tears and continues. "So I guess that's it." She looks right at me.

I can tell that reality just sunk in. We both know it's going to be so hard to continue this with her new career choice in Hollywood.

"I love you." I tell her hoping she will not leave WWE and not leave me.

"I love you too. I thought you were the one. I really did." She says with tears in her eyes.

She turns around and walks towards the hotel. I look at her back wanting to go after her, but I don't.

I put my hand in my pocket and pull out the small black box. I open it and a beautiful diamond ring starring back at me.

This was suppose to be the best day of my life. How did it become the worst day ever?


End file.
